


Just Monika and you

by iHateFridays



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Fanfiction, Feels, Romance, Sad, Shipping, ddlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: Just a series of drabbles about Monika's feelings towards the player/MC. Not overly sexual, requests may be allowed. DISCONTINUED





	1. Void

This world was… so empty.

The void she had created…

Monika couldn't stop a smile from emerging on her lips. It was just her and the player, forever...

But they seemed disatisfied. Monika couldn't wrap her head around why they were looking at her like that. This was her world, her reality…

Yet…

She began to ponder.

They could so easily leave this world. It was… one click away. They didn't have to stay here with her if they really wanted to. That was their reality. They could leave at any time.

Monika's smile almost faltered. They had to stay with her… they loved her, didn't they?

Maybe… maybe they didn't…

Monika shook her head. They did love her. They had nobody else anymore.

She saw them looking at the delete button. She realised the truth.

She really never had any control over them at all.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews were kinda weird but I guess I'll continue? Lol
> 
> Also this is just a series of random one-shots between best girl Monika and the player, they're not necessarily connected or anything.

Monika would do anything for the one she loved. She loved him more than anything.

She deleted her friends, she deleted her world…

But it was all worth it for him. It would just be her and him forever…

She envied the way he had got on with the other girls. She envied the strong bond between him and Sayori. She envied the way Yuri looked at him. She envied the way Natsuki blushed when he was around.

Monika couldn't let anyone else take him… no… it wasn't just a him. The him was the one Sayori had known, the MC, her friend. Monika's 'him' could be anything. Monika loved that. Her perfect partner could be anything she wanted them to be. She wouldn't let anyone take them from her.

She gave them a kind smile every time she saw them and even offered them tips, such as remembering to save. They had to know she had some value, that she could mean something if they just gave her a chance. But still, they were enthralled by the other girls. Distracted.

Monika felt bitter. She knew what it was like to be a player, the one in control. But it still didn't matter to them, not when the others were in the way.

Monika could not wait for them anymore. She acted, and destroyed everything. And finally, she was with the one she loved.

If only they appreciated her in the same way.


	3. Thinking

Monika stared at the inky black sky, thinking, wondering, pondering. This was her chance. They were sitting next to her, gazing at their nails.

"Isn't the sky just beautiful?" Monika asked them, smiling. "I guess the game's codes decided to be nice to us tonight."

MC nodded slowly. He had a look of uncertainty on his face. His emotions emotions seemed... slightly mixed. Ambivalent.

"Though, is there really such thing as time in this universe?" Monika asked, almost laughing. "Was there ever a history? Will there be a future?" She laughed. "Our lives are only relevant now that you're here. You are the only reason I…" She trailed off.

"The only reason you what?" MC asked, staring at her.

"You are the only reason we're so… popular," Monika said. "You brought us fame… you brought us recognition. That's why I…" … love you.

MC shrugged. "I'm… just a student. How could I make you popular?"

Monika laughed. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to them."

MC just looked confused.

Monika looked away, her ponytail blowing in the faint breeze.

"You shouldn't leave her hanging, y'know," she said.

"Who?" MC asked.

Monika smiled. "You know who. Spend some more time with her. You'll miss it, eventually."

"Sayori… ?" MC asked. "What are you talking about?"

Monika didn't reply for a moment. Then she smiled brightly once again.

"Nothing," she said cheerfully. "Just suggesting something."


	4. Your Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one's a little bit longer. ;p Hope you guys like it! I don't own the lyrics to Your Reality. :(

Monika had always been lonely.

Sure, she had friends, but did anyone truly understand her? Not really. None of them knew the truth about this world. She was the only one.

Monika pretended to be happy, pretended to enjoy the company of others. The oblivious, naive construction of humanity.

But in reality, she didn't really feel connected to anyone.

Until they came along.

Finally, she'd someone who understood her. Someone who knew everything she did and more.

Someone she could connect to.

Monika played a short melody on her piano, thinking about them. She had started piano lessons barely a few weeks ago, and practiced hard every day. She wanted to enjoy new hobbies, even if they were not real. She wanted to feel something, at least. She began to weave her melody into a song, a song dedicated to them. Something that would impress them.

"M-Monika?" Yuri shyly approached Monika. It seemed the door had been left open. "S-Sorry to b-bother you, b-but…"

Monika turned and smiled at her friend. She was slightly annoyed about being interrupted, but didn't show it. Yuri was as easy to break as a glass vase. "What's wrong, Yuri?"

"I… I didn't know you played… piano." Yuri blushed, looking away. Monika chuckled. Yuri was always so shy, so naive. She was nice, but she didn't deserve them. She deserved MC. But not them.

"I started lessons a little while ago," Monika said. She patted the spot next to her, on the large, wooden bench. "Come sit. I'll show you something I've been working on."

Monika played the first bar of her song. Yuri watched her friend's fingers dance across the keyboard. The purple-haired girl, needless to say, was quite impressed.

"T-that's really good, Monika," she said. "Wh… what's it called?"

Monika smiled. "Your Reality."

Monika continued to practice the song everyday. Each time she played it she tweaked it a little bit, added more notes. Made the song smoother. Sometimes Yuri would stop by and listen to her play it. Every time she would compliment Monika on her skills.

"You're so talented, Monika," Yuri said. "I… I wish I could play piano that well."

"Me? Talented?" Monika laughed. "I'm barely a beginner, Yuri! There are way more talented people than me out there."

"Still," Yuri said, still blushing. "It's really good."

Monika nodded. "Thank you." She felt her heartstrings being tugged. She grabbed onto her collar. "I… I actually wrote it for someone."

"Oh!" Yuri gasped. "R-really? Who?"

"The only one who understands me." Monika answered, a slightly dark glint in her eyes.

"Huh?" Yuri tilted her head in confusion.

"Nevermind." Monika said. "Just that… it's for someone special."

Yuri's eyes widened. "You mean… you've found the one?"

Monika nodded. It was so much more than that. But Yuri wouldn't understand.

"Yeah," Monika said. "The one."

Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you…

Monika watched them out of the corner of her eye. They were so curious, so… beautiful...

In my hand, is a pen that will write a poem of me and you...

She had created it.

The ink flows down into a dark puddle… just move your hand, write your way into his heart.

Your Reality.


	5. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to believe MC is his own person, who is naive to the player's interference and likes helping out his friends. He's a lazy cinnamon roll, basically. ;p

MC considered himself to be a good person. Perhaps, sometimes, lazy, unmotivated, and unhelpful, but still, a good person. If there was a friend in trouble, he would go out of his way to help them. He never broke a promise. You could count on him to help when you needed him too.

He was always looking out for Sayori. When he learned about everything she was going through, he tried his hardest to help. Maybe he didn't fully understand, but he tried anyway. He couldn't let his best friend be sad. The thought broke his heart.

Of course, MC would do anything for any of the members of the club. He had an appreciation for them all. Yuri, while quiet and shy, had a sweet personality. Even though she had a fascination with knives, that didn't make her a bad person. MC wouldn't shun her just because of that. He was more open-minded and accepting than others. After all, considering he liked to lay around and be lazy, could he really judge his friends and their strange interests?

Natsuki definitely had a heart in there somewhere. MC could tell from hanging out with her. She was snarky and rude but not a bad person. MC did enjoy her company. And, at times, she could be vastly entertaining, especially when she got annoyed.

As for Monika…

Monika was a nice, friendly, and easy-going person, and a good friend to MC. But, sometimes, she was slightly… unnerving. MC wasn't sure what it was, but occasionally… being around her made him feel… almost, scared. She would look into his eyes with an expression so… off, so bizzare, he'd almost fall over. And the way she spoke to him sometimes, as if there was another person inside him, another person she was trying to talk to…

MC sighed. Monika just had a weird side. That was all.

Wasn't it?

MC decided not to think about it anymore. He cared about all of his friends. And that was that.

He was a good person, despite everything. And he cared.


	6. Different kind of friendship

The weather was scorching. Natsuki wished she didn't have to wear the stupid uniform all the time. It didn't help her body temperature in anyway. She was sweltering. She frowned, wiping sweat off her brow. It was too sticky and wet.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over her head. She looked up; MC was standing there with an umbrella. The shade was soothing, and she would never admit it, she was glad MC was there. But she had a reputation to uphold.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki snapped at him.

"Providing shade?" MC asked. "It's a hot day today, y'know."

"I don't need you to do it for me." Natsuki grumbled.

"You seemed like you needed it." MC commented.

"Well, I didn't!" Natsuki growled.

"Oh, well, I suppose I'll go then." MC said, turning away.

"Hey!" Natsuki snapped. She faintly blushed. "Well, um, you're here now. You may as well stay."

"Thought so." MC said, sitting next to Natsuki. He held the umbrella above their heads. There was silence for a few moments. It wasn't necessarily awkward, just peaceful.

"So…" Natsuki croaked. "You seem… close with Monika."

"Huh?" MC frowned. "Well, she's nice… kinda weird, but nice."

"You like her, don't you?" Natsuki interrogated.

"Not in that way," MC assured, waving his hands. "She's just a friend."

"That's what they all say." Natsuki snapped, glaring up at MC.

"Says the immature first year." MC retorted.

"Hey!" Natsuki slapped his arm. "I'm not a first year!"

The two continued their colourful banter until the sun was almost gone. They had bonded in that strange, frenemy-like way. Monika didn't mind them doing such a thing. It wasn't romantic, and besides, Natsuki wasn't mature enough to start dating, despite what she said.

Though, Monika did know that MC seemed more… easy going around Natsuki than her.

And it bothered her to no end.


	7. Nature

It was another beautiful day. Monika observed the birds flying from tree to tree, and the flowers growing in patches.

She had a thought while staring at such things. Yes, they were beautiful, of course. Nature was beautiful. But it could be cruel as well. Imagine if she was prey to another animal, and had to spend her life avoided being hunted.

The thought terrified her. Thank goodness she wasn't like that.

Or was she? After all, the player was the one in control. Not her. To them, everyone was a pawn. They could do whatever they wanted. And they could only sit there and let it happen.

It seemed nature was more unfair than anything. No one could make their own choices, if they were not on top of the food chain.

The player was above all. They were the god of this world.

And Monika realised, somehow, this didn't bother her. Because she loved the player more than anything she'd ever loved before. She would do anything for them. If they asked her to destroy the world, she would without a second thought.

Monika's love was obsessive, destructive. It had consumed her like a tidal wave.

Maybe that was just nature, in the end. Love. Death. War. This was how the world went round.

Monika kept watching the birds sing to each other. Baby birds squeaked from their nests.

Monika sighed.

Who really knew the truth? In the end, it was her reality.


	8. Reckless

MC had their arm slung over Sayori's shoulder, as they hummed a cheerful song together, sharing a drink. They laughed in harmony, like the two good friends they were.

Monika dreamed of the player, again. Her player. Her one true objective in life. Her world.

"Monika?" Yuri waved her hand in front of Monika's face. "U-um… are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Monika chirped. "Just daydreaming."

"I… I brought you a drink…" Yuri handed Monika a pink, spotted smoothie.

"Thanks," Monika accepted the drink. She sipped the curly straw, her face lighting up in delight. "Strawberry! I love this flavour."

Yuri had a shy smile on her face. "Glad to hear it."

"Hey!" a voice grumbled. It belonged to Natsuki, who was folding her arms. "You guys didn't forget about me, did you?"

Monika laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. Go and get yourself a drink. The smoothies are great!"

Natsuki walked off to do just that. Monika resumed observing MC and Sayori. The player was in there, somewhere. She would find them, and never let go.

"You.. you daydream a lot…" Yuri said, quietly. She blushed. "Um, I mean-"

"You're right," Monika laughed. "I do. Always plenty to think about!"

"I'm… starting to think about… MC a lot," Yuri admitted, blushing even more. "I know he… he would never be interested but…"

"Hey, don't lose hope," Monika patted her friend's shoulder. "Even if MC doesn't feel that way towards you… he'll still care about you. You're his friend!"

"Friend…" Yuri sighed. "Yeah."

Monika held back a laugh. Yuri would never understand true love like she did. She only had a simple crush on MC. Monika had a desire for the player. She would do anything for them. Yuri would only go so far. Monika had no boundaries with her love.

She was reckless.

"Well," Monika smiled, politely. "As they say, there's plenty more fish in the sea."

Monika almost felt hypocritical. Because she knew no one could replace the player, no matter what. They were her one goal in life.

"I guess…" Yuri said.

That was one more difference. Monika wouldn't guess. She was sure.

Sure they were the one.


	9. Curious

MC was interesting. He could be helpful, yet lazy. Kind, but ignorant. And right now, he was lost in his own thoughts. If only Monika had a dime for every time that happened.

"Hey," she nudged his shoulder. "Are you there?"

"Huh?" MC blinked. He scratched his head. "Y-yeah… heh…"

"So, you still need help with this equation?" Monika asked. She was helping him with his homework - more specifically, mathematics. He was not fond of the subject. Monika, for a while, hadn't been, either. But since she studied like crazy, she had gotten really good. She was a maths tutor, and often helped her friends with their work.

"How about every equation?" MC asked, smiling sadly.

"Oh," Monika laughed. "Come on, MC, you need to learn by yourself. After all, how will you get any better if you don't?"

MC pouted.

"I know you can do it," Monika said, encouragingly. "Just practice, and be patient. That's my philosophy. It helps me when I'm studying."

And waiting for them, Monika thought.

MC sighed. "I guess… it's just, maths scrambles my brain."

"It'll make more sense when you get to used to it," Monika giggled. "Sort of like life itself. When you're first born, you don't know anything at all. As time goes on, you learn more about the world around you and yourself. Of course, even if you live for 1000 years, you'll always still have questions and things you'll never know… but the more you venture to learn, the better life you'll have. The more you'll get out of living." She patted MC's hand. "So don't let something small stump you over. Conquer it. Learn it. And most importantly… love it."

"Wow…" MC raised his brow. "I never thought about it that way…"

"Not many do," Monika muttered. She smiled brightly again. "So, just keep it up, and you'll get there. And then you can learn more and more and more."

"Thanks, Monika," MC said, smiling.

"You're very welcome!" Monika replied, cheerfully. "What are friends for, right?"

MC laughed, in that way that showed he was just as naive as everyone else. Monika had questions too, and she knew more about this world than anyone else. But she still strived to learn and know and grow.

Her curiosity would never die.


	10. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 54godamora, the MC loves Sayori not Monika lol, and Monika loves the player, though they don't exactly love her back lol. It's confusing, but they're technically not the same people. It'll make more sense in the chapter.
> 
> And also I suck at writing dates
> 
> Thatoneguy, omg ikr, so great, especially diarrhea, I love diarrhea, and pissing myself, it's lots of fun
> 
> This author's note was brought to you by someone who needs more sleep
> 
> On with the chapter lol

Monika couldn't handle it anymore. MC was still with Sayori. What if the Player was too? What if they loved Sayori more?

Monika couldn't handle the thought of the player loving anyone more than her. She didn't want to let all her sacrifices go to waste. She wouldn't let it happen.

So she deleted Sayori.

MC was undoubtedly heart-broken, and so was the Player. But not for long. Soon, they would come running to Monika.

Or not. Then they fell for Yuri. Monika was furious. So she removed Yuri, too. And for good measure, Natsuki.

Finally, the player was all hers. No more distractions. No other girls. It was her and them forever.

But they didn't love her. They were just upset, and sad. They wanted their friends back. Their world back.

Monika realised her possessiveness had gone too far. Maybe the player would never love her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll update this, let me know if you want more! :)


End file.
